


Morning Cuddles

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: CARMIVY NEEDS MORE APPRECIATION AND I AM GIVING IT MY ALL ✨✨, CarmIvy fluff, Cuddles, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they both share a bed sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: A snippet of Carmen and Ivy in the morning(Post-S4)
Relationships: Ivy/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Heyo everyone! 
> 
> Surprise, surprise! I’m BACK with more CarmIvy! 
> 
> At this rate, y’all will probably see my entire AO3 profile filled with works for these two Lmao. I’m just SO invested in this ship it’s nOt OkAy. 
> 
> Anyway - enjoy this little fluffy snippet I made this morning (and forgot to post)!

Carmen’s eyes fluttered open as she rose from her light but also deep, and well needed sleep. She felt two strong arms rested on her waist, hugging her from behind, and she smiled. 

Carmen looked over to see her redheaded girlfriend snuggling into the back of her neck, her chin resting upon Carmen’s left shoulder. 

Carmen slowly and steadily removed herself from Ivy’s hold, only to feel the strong arms wrap around her waist again. She groaned. 

“Ives, let go..I have to go help Mami with the orphans.” Carmen murmured to Ivy, only to not be able to escape from the younger woman’s snuggle prison. 

“But Caaarm..don’t ya wanna cuddle with your girlfriend?” Ivy asked, gently kissing where Carmen’s shoulder and neck connected. 

“I do, Ives, I do. But I still have responsibilities. Like you do, Mrs. ACME Agent.” Carmen said, playfully nudging Ivy in the shoulder. 

“Now, let me get up.” 

Ivy groaned, holding onto Carmen’s waist tightly. “But Caaaarm.” 

“Ivy..” Carmen said in a warning tone that usually is not to be crossed by back talk. 

“Fiiiine.” Ivy let go of Carmen, and allowed the woman to get out of their bed. 

Carmen smiled, leaning down and pecking Ivy on the lips. “Thanks babe. How’d you sleep?” Carmen asked, as she went to her dresser to pick out an outfit to wear. 

Ivy shrugged. “Fine. But it was even better when you were in my arms.” She said with a teasing pout. 

Carmen rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. “Oh come on, Ives. We have plenty of time after I help with the orphans for your cuddles!” She said, finishing putting on her outfit - her usual jeans, but this time instead of her black v-neck, she wore a v-neck red blouse that went off her shoulders. 

Ivy smirked, walking over to Carmen and hugging her from behind. “I know, I know, but I just can’t get enough of ya, Carm.” She snuggled Carmen’s shoulder for the second time that day. 

Carmen chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, save that for later, Agent.” 

Carmen gently detangled herself from Ivy’s strong hold and leaned down, kissing Ivy’s cheek. “I’ll be back in an hour or less, babe, you’ll be fine.” She said, smiling at Ivy one last time before walking through the door. 

Meanwhile, Ivy was watching Carmen walk off with a lovesick expression on her face. “She’s so beautiful..” 

**Author's Note:**

> If any of y’all love my work for this ship, PLEASE comment down below with your thoughts or con-crit because I really like hearing what you think and if there’s anything I should improve on for future fanfics! ^^ 
> 
> And with that, peace! ✌️


End file.
